


The First Christmas

by pookiestheone



Series: Christmas Stories 2014 [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Christmas and there are surprises in store, but will one of them be a lump of coal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: Series 5 spoilers**

Jimmy shivered as he pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. The room was cold, but he couldn't spend any money on the meter – not if he wanted to eat tomorrow. He shifted so he could sit crossed-legged on the bed, keeping his feet from the even colder draft that seeped in under the hallway door. He was miserable, tired, and lonely; much like he had been since he left Downton. Work had been scarce. He managed to pick up a few temporary footman positions; even sank low enough to be a hall boy for a few days, but he hadn't found anything permanent. In the run up to Christmas things had brightened; people wanted to put on a good show for their friends so they added staff for a night or so, but that ran dry a couple of days ago.

What he earned had stretched to pay for his room and board, but just barely. Now he could only afford the room so he had to find his own food. His landlady was at least kind enough to let him stay on that condition. _Well, dear, I can't throw you out this close to Christmas. It just wouldn't seem right._ He noticed though that her "charity" didn't extend to offering him the occasional meal. Although he wasn't sure he ever expected it would.

He reached over to his bedside table and picked up Thomas's letter. He had already read it several times, but that didn't matter. Thomas seemed to ramble on about nothing – the Abbey, the family, what the other servants were up to, with occasional bits of news about himself – but Jimmy didn't care. His words didn't matter; they were his link to Thomas. He supposed it should make him even sadder, but it didn't.

Except for the fact that he really missed Thomas in ways he never expected, in ways that he was still struggling to understand, although he suspected it was something he had refused to accept for a long time. He realised he had never truly been happy before he met Thomas and he wasn't happy now that he had lost him. _Oh, I'll be dandy._ No, he wasn't dandy and he felt he never would be again as long as this ache burned in him. The touches and caresses he had found so distressing were now what he wanted and sadly, what he would likely never have.

He never put any of this into his letters to Thomas, he couldn't have him just read it. So his words became almost empty of meaning, but he never stopped writing. When it came to how he was doing, he always put on a brave face, talking about where he was working and the people he met, but carefully avoiding how desperate he had become – or so he hoped. He was sure that he could trust Thomas, but he didn't feel he wanted to burden him. Despite that, he was equally as sure that because Thomas knew him so well he would have his suspicions.

He shivered again. It was the day before Christmas and it certainly was much different from the last one. Thomas had given him a gold watch chain that Christmas Eve; something he hadn't really expected. 

_"I don't know what to say."_

_"Thank you and Happy Christmas will be fine," Thomas laughed as Jimmy looked up from the box. "Now you won't be in danger of losing that watch. I don't know how many times I've found it on the floor."_

_"But I mean I don't have anything as nice for you." Jimmy reached out a carefully wrapped package. "It's just a book of poetry."_

_Thomas eased off the wrapping. "Keats?" He started leafing through it._

_"I know you read the collection from His Lordship's library," Jimmy shrugged, "but I thought you would like one of your own."_

_When Thomas looked up his eyes shone in the firelight. "It's perfect. I couldn't have asked for more."_

Jimmy shifted back in the bed so he could lean against the wall, forgetting at first how cold it was. _Most definitely not like last year._ He had pawned his watch in September, but he refused to even consider that with the chain. He was sure Thomas would understand if he did – if he ever found out, that is – but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Although he wasn't sure how long he would manage to hold off. It seemed to him that once that happened he would be admitting defeat and he wasn't ready for that – not yet.

He began to cough. _Jesus! I can't get sick. I have to get out and find some kind of work after Boxing Day._ Suddenly the tiredness and the frustration overcame him and he lay down on the bed, curling into a tight ball in the vain hope of staying warm. Before he fell asleep his mind drifted back once again to Downton, trying to imagine what it would be like this Christmas Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

  
A persistent rapping at the door woke Jimmy. He sat up groggily, taking a few seconds to figure out where he was. The knocking stopped, then started again.

"Just a minute," he managed to croak as he stood up unsteadily from the bed. "I'm coming. Stop knocking." He muttered grumpily as he opened the door, "Yes, Mrs. Clark, what do you …" He stopped mid-sentence, his mouth dropping open. "Thomas?" he finally managed to get out.

Thomas smiled at him. "In the flesh."

"But … what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course. Are you going to invite me in or not?"

"Uh … yes." Jimmy opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Thomas pass. "Look, I'm sorry about the place. It's a mess." He hurried over to the bed and straightened it quickly. He grimaced as he looked around. "And I don't have a chair. Sorry."

"That's all right. We can both sit on the bed. At least if you don't mind."

"Mind?" Jimmy asked. "It's you who should mind." He sank onto the bed waiting for Thomas to join him. They were silent for a moment until Jimmy sighed. "I suppose it's sort of obvious that things aren't good."

"I guessed as much. I could pretty well tell from your address," Thomas answered in reply to Jimmy's questioning look. "I know this city, Jimmy, and I know where you're living. It's not a slum, but it's not far from it." Thomas looked around the room. "It's bloody cold in here too."

"Yes," Jimmy snapped. "Why not tell me something I don't know." He stood up and went to the window to look out. He was embarrassed that Thomas had found him like this and he was mad at himself for being angry. He turned back. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising, Jimmy. You can't control these things. There but for the grace of God and all that."

"That's the thing you see, I could have controlled this. But no, I just had to climb into bed with that old bitch. I wanted to prove something to myself and I was so sure I was being smart about it. Get my leg over and no one would be the wiser."

"I didn't try to stop you, did I?"

"No, but you can't take the blame. I chose to do it."

They fell silent again as Jimmy returned to the bed.

"Fine," Thomas finally said, "but there's absolutely nothing that either of us can do about that."

"Don't you think I know that, Thomas?" Jimmy answered bitterly. "Don't you think that I live with that each day? I finally managed to fuck up my life and I can't seem to get past it."

This time Thomas stood and went to the window. "It's starting to snow. That will be nice for Christmas Day."

"I suppose," Jimmy muttered unenthusiastically.

Thomas turned and leant against the sill. "So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I don't have any." Jimmy still refused to admit to Thomas how desperate he truly was, although he knew he was only fooling himself.

"So, why don't you come with me? I've booked a hotel in the city centre, The Royal, for tonight through to Boxing Day."

"I couldn't. I… How did you get away from Downton for so long at this time of the year?"

"Let's just say that Lady Mary is appreciative."

"Should I ask?"

"No, not right now." Thomas hesitated. "You aren't afraid that I'll try something, are you?"

"What? God no."

"Good, because I made sure to get two beds. So, why not come? Maybe you think that sitting here alone, freezing your arse off is better."

"I don't want charity, Thomas." Jimmy winced at his own words considering his thoughts earlier that night about Mrs. Clark.

"I'm not offering charity, Jimmy. You're my friend. I don't want to be alone over Christmas and I don't think my friend should be either." Thomas looked around again. "And I sure as hell am not staying here."

Jimmy laughed despite himself. _Why am I being so stubborn? And it would be nice to be warm._

"I can't pay for anything," Jimmy murmured as he looked down at his feet. That confession hurt more than anything else had that night. He had put into words exactly how bad things were and there would be no taking them back.

"It's my Christmas gift, Jimmy. Why would I expect you to pay for that?"

"I mean nothing." He almost felt like crying. "Not the room, not food, not a bloody drink." He looked up. "Nothing. I won't even be able to give you a gift."

"That doesn't matter. I've missed you. We'll be together again on Christmas and that's enough." When Jimmy didn't answer right away, Thomas pulled out his watch to check the time. "All right, let's go. I made dinner reservations for seven o'clock; we've only got an hour and a half."

"Ha!" Jimmy snorted. "Sorta taking things for granted weren't you?"

"Are you saying you don't want a nice meal with wine and an enjoyable few days with me?"

"No, I … uh. Aw shit, of course I do."

"Then shake a leg. Get your coat."

"It's just I need some clean clothes."

"So, you do have clean clothes, right?"

Jimmy nodded, then blushed. "And a bath."

"You can get a bath at the hotel." Thomas checked his watch again. "At least you can if you get a move on."

He strode over to the small wardrobe and opened it, pulling out the suitcase he found, which he reached over to Jimmy.

"Here, pack this with what you need. There are toiletries at the hotel so don't worry about them."

Jimmy took the case and pulled open a drawer in a rickety chest, layering in pants, undershirts and socks. In the wardrobe he found three fairly decent shirts and the suit he wore for interviews. _Thank God I had sense enough to save it._ He carefully folded them on top of the rest and closed the case.

He quickly found his tie and pulled on his jacket and coat. "Right, I'm all set."

"Good."

"Well need to go west a few blocks to get a bus," Jimmy mentioned as they reached the first floor.

"We're going to take a taxi."

"Same thing. Taxis seldom come down this way."

"I know. The driver who dropped me off told me that."  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Jimmy sighed with relief as they closed the front door behind them after they had wished Mrs. Clark a Happy Christmas. At least for the next few days he could push all this to the back of his mind; he would worry about what was coming next after Thomas left.

They walked in silence through the light snow as it eddied about their feet. When they reached the main street, Thomas was able to hail a taxi easily. On the ride to the hotel Jimmy brightened. He realised that rather than the cold, solitary Christmas he had feared, he was going to spend it with someone he cared about, and better yet, with someone who cared about him. When they left the taxi the doorman held the front door for them, wishing them both the best of the season as they entered.

As Jimmy waited for Thomas to get the key, he looked around the lobby. _This is more posh than I expected._ A large fireplace, faced by wing chairs and with two large chesterfields on either side, cast its warmth from one wall. The reception desk was flanked by two Christmas trees whose ornaments sparkled in the firelight.

As they rode the elevator Jimmy couldn't help but comment.

"This is costing a pretty penny. Not sure if I'm worth it."

Thomas was taken aback. He knew it was true about the cost, but what shocked him was Jimmy's view of himself. That was far from the Jimmy he knew; he seemed to have so little confidence left. He nudged him with his shoulder.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't have many friends and the ones I do have deserve whatever I can give. Besides, don't forget I'm going to be enjoying this too. It's the first time – well, since the war anyway - that I've been able to shake off Downton at Christmas. No waiting patiently for my betters to give me their yearly gift, listening to the other servants go on and on about things I don't care about, ending up in my room after it all, still alone."

Thomas unlocked the door and ushered Jimmy in.

"You weren't alone last year," Jimmy reminded him.

"No, I wasn't. So why wouldn't I want to repeat that."

Jimmy set his case on the floor and looked around. The room was very large with two double beds, a desk placed between two oversized mahogany wardrobes, and a fireplace that was already burning invitingly. Like the one downstairs, this too was faced by two wing chairs; between them on a small table was a crystal decanter and matching glasses. Jimmy had seen enough good furniture as a servant to recognise the quality of the pieces.

"Well, you've outdone yourself, Thomas. This is perfect. I may never want to leave."

"If you want to eat you will. Now go get that bath. There's a robe hanging on the inside of the door.

While Jimmy was in the bathroom, Thomas unpacked his case. He could see that the clothes were actually in pretty good condition; Jimmy had obviously tried to take care. Just in case, he had brought along a couple of shirts in Jimmy's size and some new underwear. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with them now, although he would probably still be able to convince Jimmy to keep them.

As he went through the rest of the clothing, he realised that Jimmy had only brought one tie – the one he was wearing – and it wouldn't go well with his suit. _I'll loan him a couple of mine for the time being._ He finished hanging up the clothes and sat down at the desk to wait for Jimmy to reappear as he tried to think when he should broach his idea to him. So much had happened that he hadn't told Jimmy in his letters, knowing that he was definitely going to see him over Christmas and preferring to discuss everything in person.

Jimmy slid into the hot water up to his neck, revelling in the warmth as it eased away the chill. He had been ashamed when Thomas had found him living where he was, but now he knew, as he should have all along, that Thomas wouldn't care about that other than to worry about him. It was a good feeling to know that someone would still worry. He finished soaping, then rinsing himself, conscious that he didn't have much time to spend. He climbed out of the bath, wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked to the sink.

Thomas had laid out a new razor, shaving bowl and brush, and anything else he would conceivably need. _He bloody thinks of everything._ As he finished getting ready, he went over in his head the things he wanted to tell Thomas, the things he had never put in his letters. He had missed him so much, but he couldn't bring himself to make it just words on paper. One day he knew he might have to because he was almost sure he would never see him again. Now that he had, he wasn't going to let the opportunity slip by.

Jimmy came out of the bathroom to find Thomas sitting at the small desk in the corner, obviously writing something. He swung around when he heard him.

"Ah, you're done. You look a lot better too. We still have fifteen minutes. Is that enough or do you want me to delay the reservation?"

"Where is it?" Jimmy asked as he peeled off his robe.

Embarrassed, Thomas swivelled back to the desk before answering. "Just in the hotel dining room. It's supposed to be very good."

"Thomas, you don't have to turn away, you know. Maybe once I might have thought I would be uncomfortable, but surely we're past that."

Thomas cleared his throat. "Are we? Well **I'm** not sure."

Jimmy shrugged as he pulled on the pants Thomas had left on the bed. "I am, but if you prefer not to that's your choice. Just don't think that it would bother me that's all. You wouldn't be the first man to see me naked."

"Perhaps, but how many of them have our history? How many of them were … were like me?"

Jimmy went to the wardrobe and pulled out a shirt and his suit. "Well, you can look now, as long as you won't be scandalised by me in just my pants."

Thomas turned back as Jimmy walked past him toward the bed and sat down to pull on his socks. "Being scandalised isn't the problem and we both know it."

Jimmy leant back on his elbows and stared at Thomas for a moment. "I trust you, Thomas. You would never do anything without asking. I just wish you could trust yourself."

Jimmy was right. Even after months, Thomas's brush with "Choose your own path" had left him uncertain whether or not he could trust himself. If that had clouded his judgement, blinded him to reality, he no longer felt he could guarantee that it might not happen again. He was definitely regaining his self-assurance, but the doubts lingered. Could he trust himself around Jimmy in other than what he considered normal circumstances? It wasn't that he was going to throw him onto the bed and have his "evil way"; what he feared was that anything too intimate would pull him back to the past, lay bare once again all those feelings that he had managed to rein in.

After all this time he still hadn't really gotten over him. That had been painfully obvious as he watched Jimmy the night he walked down the hall toward Lady Anstruther's room; it felt like each step was on his heart. The feelings and the pain had faded in the intervening months. Perhaps the next few days would finally allow him to get this into some perspective – at least that's what he now hoped and why he was going to tread warily.

"Thomas, are you listening to me? I said I'm ready."

He looked up to see Jimmy standing at the door. _Now, that's the old Jimmy._ "Of course, let's go." As he locked the door behind them, Thomas somehow felt that the upcoming evening was the start of something. He had so much to tell Jimmy; things that would change both their lives.  



	4. Chapter 4

  
By the time they got back to the room they were both more than a bit tipsy. The meal had been the best that Jimmy could remember. Any servants' meals he had eaten in his time didn't begin to compare; even at Downton where the food was consistently good, it wasn't particularly memorable. Thomas had chosen a wine that complimented it perfectly, so perfectly that they had two bottles.

After a couple of tries Thomas managed to get the door open; Jimmy almost tripped over him as they stepped across the threshold.

"You're drunk, Jimmy."

"Maybe a little." He started to giggle as he watched Thomas struggle out of his coat. "Although it's a bit like the pot and the kettle."

Thomas draped his jacket over the back of the desk chair, then slumped into the wing chair by the fire. He patted the arm of the chair beside him. "Come and join me."

Jimmy, who was already out of his jacket and shoes, padded over to the chair. As he sat down, he noticed that the fire and been stoked and more wood added.

"Do you want a drink?" Thomas asked, nodding toward the glasses.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea, do you?"

"Probably not," Thomas laughed.

They were quiet for a moment or two, just watching the flames as they licked at the logs, until Jimmy looked up at the mantle clock.

"It's almost midnight. Were we really that long in the restaurant?"

"They didn't seem to mind."

"Maybe it was the size of the tip you gave the maître d' when we arrived."

"That's a definite possibility."

A sideways glance told Thomas that Jimmy was getting ready to ask the question that he had been holding back.

"Where are you getting all this money, Thomas? I mean this hotel, the dinner, and Lord knows what else you've got planned. You're not paying for this on what you make at Downton." He reached out and grabbed Thomas's arm. "You're not using your savings, are you? You wouldn't do that, right?"

"No, I wouldn't." _Although for you I just might._ "I had planned on telling you tomorrow. It's not really long story, but it's definitely surprising." Thomas got up and crossed to the desk.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to order some coffee from room service and place our breakfast order for the morning." He looked back at the clock. "Rather, for today."

While Thomas was on the phone, Jimmy tried to think where the money could have come from. _He said Lady Mary had been appreciative, but that doesn't seem all that likely. Maybe he won it gambling._ He knew that Thomas played pontoon and was usually lucky, but he never played that often. _Something illegal? I wouldn't put it past him, but what? God, what if he gets caught?_

"A penny for your thoughts?" Thomas asked as he took his seat.

"I imagine you can guess."

"I'm sure I can, but I'm going to tell you another story before I get to that one."

"There's more? What the hell, Thomas? No wonder your letters were sparse on news if you're holding things back."

"I wanted to tell you in person. I suppose if I never got to see you again, then letters would have had to do." He paused as if gathering his thoughts. "This one began not long after you left Downton."

He went on to explain about "Choose your own path" and the fiasco that it became. How sick he had been because he was so desperate to change and how eventually it was Phyllis Baxter he turned to, surprised that she even wanted to help when he asked her. When he finished Jimmy just sat staring into the fire. Thomas waited until he couldn't take it any longer. He was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.

"Ah, that's the coffee." He got up and let the waiter wheel in the cart. After he had left, he poured cups for them both, setting Jimmy's down on the table between them as he retook his seat.

"You did this because of me." Jimmy never looked away from the fire. "Because I left Downton. Because I left you.

"No, no. That's not it?"

Jimmy finally turned to him."

"No? So you would have gone through all this, tried to change who you are and almost killed yourself in the attempt, if I had stayed."

Thomas nodded.

"Bullshit!" Jimmy almost shouted, causing Thomas to jump. "I wanted you to be happy, Thomas, but happy as who you are, not as some unrecognisable copy. I know your life makes that very difficult; I know it's illegal." He sighed and leant back in the chair. "It didn't take me long to realise that you were in love with me. It just wasn't something I could accept. Not then anyway." He buried his face in his hands. "And I didn't realise I loved you until I didn't have you."  



	5. Chapter 5

  
Thomas wanted to answer, but the words just wouldn't come as his mind tried to make sense of the totally unexpected turn the conversation had taken. At first he thought it was the drink – either Jimmy had made a mistake, not realising what he said, or he had simply heard it wrong, but he almost immediately knew that wasn't it. Finally he found his voice.

"You love me?"

Jimmy didn't answer, but Thomas saw his head nod in his hands.

"You can't just love someone all of a sudden, Jimmy."

Jimmy straightened to look at him.

"You did. You loved me from the minute I walked into the servants' hall. I didn't know that even when I admitted to myself that you loved me, at least not at first, but I do now."

"Yes, but …" Thomas stopped. He had never really thought about it that way. He used to think it had been infatuation then lust and both became love over time, but looking back he knew Jimmy was right. Love at first sight? It was something he had always dismissed as nonsense, but now, now he wasn't sure.

"But you're … you're not like me. Ivy, Lady Anstruther. I mean you like women."

"You really think they meant anything to me? But cruel as that may seem, it's not the point. I've never loved anyone before; there always seemed to be something missing. They were attractive but had no personality, they had personality but the way they spoke irritated me, they might be otherwise perfect, but they were flighty. There was always something, some reason - no, some excuse - to find them wanting, to justify why I felt nothing for them."

Jimmy reached over and rested his hand on Thomas's.

"And then there was you. You see, Thomas, it wasn't sudden. It took a long time even for us to become friends; nothing with me was ever sudden. You know that. And friends were all we were or so I thought; then I left Downton. Something happened. I felt like I was no longer complete; that somehow I had left the part of me that mattered most and I was becoming a shell, even emptier than I had been before. When I thought of you I no longer felt that way because there was nothing about you that I found wanting. I wouldn't put a name to it, but then I began to dream and my dreams named it."

Jimmy stopped. He couldn't believe how much he had said, but all he knew was that he didn't regret saying it.

Thomas got up and stood in front of the fire for a moment before turning to him.

"And you think this is love? Do you even begin to realise what it means to love someone like me, what it will mean for you?"

Jimmy shrugged. "You tell me. You tell me if it's not how you felt, at least in some way. I saw your eyes when we said good-bye. They were empty, except for the tears. And as far as what it means to love you, I'm hoping we'll find out together. I know it won't be easy; I've seen what people can do to you, what I can do to you. But if there's two of us, we will no longer be alone."

Thomas looked down at his hands. "Why didn't you say something? All those letters and not a word."

"What would you have done, Thomas? You were in Downton and I was hours away. I hoped that once I got a decent job and got settled that I would come and visit, spend at least your half day together. I wanted us to be equal, but that never happened. Maybe it makes no sense, maybe it was just my pride. It wouldn't be the first time it's messed me up." He shook his head. "But nothing has changed, has it? I mean you know, but we're still in the same boat. We can never be together. I can't find a job and I can't expect you to support me; I don't want you to support me. And you're still at Downton and I'm still here."

Thomas crossed to Jimmy and crouched in front of him, lifting his hand and kissing it.

"You forget that I have another story."  



	6. Chapter 6

  
Thomas let go of Jimmy's hand and returned to his seat.

"You know that I never got along with my father, at least not after he found out about me. I was meant to take over his businesses …"

"Businesses?" Jimmy asked. "I thought he was a clock maker?"

"He was and that's all I wanted people to know, even O'Brien, even you, but as fashions changed he changed too. He kept the clock making, actually turned it into a factory that made all kinds of different clocks and opened four or five repair shops in and around London, but he also turned to watch making. He didn't know much about it, but he did know how to hire the right men. Instead he concentrated on the selling and developing commercial contracts for all of the businesses. He was damn successful, diversifying even further into buying and selling property, holding onto the ones he saw as being sure bets for future development."

"A regular little empire then."

"Yes and I was the heir apparent, until I was about fourteen, until he found out. He didn't throw me out, but he made it clear he didn't want to have me around. I had a younger brother and a sister. He chose my brother of course and left me with nothing except the strong suggestion that I make my own way."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that bad; you never said anything."

Thomas shook his head.

"What difference would it make? I learned to live with it, but it devastated my mother. I had always been her favourite and she never forgave him. My father died a few years ago, leaving my mother and my sister quite comfortable and everything else to my brother. He was good, I'll give him that much. He took over the businesses and they continued to prosper. Then shortly after you left Downton he too died. He had never married and his will stipulated that everything was to go to my mother.

"Now, my mother is pretty astute; she worked with my father for years before they married and still understands the businesses. She sold off most of them and a lot of the properties, keeping the watch factory, which is the best of all of them and the largest in England, and a few houses that she knows will be redeveloped in the near future."

Thomas picked up his cup and took a sip of his now cold coffee, immediately making a face and setting it down.

"All of this wrapped up about a month ago. She split the considerable proceeds between my sister and me – and I mean there's a lot of money – but the watch factory is to be mine alone, if I want it. She's had everything drawn up and I just have to sign. I've been just biding my time at Downton, making plans. And I wanted to include you in them because you're my best friend." He broke into a broad smile. "But now I have even more reason, don't I?"

"But what plans?" Jimmy asked. "I know you have the money now, but I told you that I never wanted you to support me."

"There's the watch factory."

"Really," Jimmy laughed. "What does either of us know about something like that?"

"We don't need to, at least not for a few years. There are people there that my mother trusts because they know exactly what to do and how to do it right. We have time to learn."

"I don't know, Thomas. Won't there be noses put out of joint if I show up?"

"Neither of us is a stranger to the old flannel, we'll use it to our advantage to get around that. If we try we both can be pretty damn smooth. Besides, I am the owner, I can make the changes I want and the first will be to make you a full partner; we'll own it together. There will be no questioning either of us then. But it won't be an easy ride; we're both going to be working harder than we ever have. First we need to learn as much as we can as fast as we can, then we're going to prove to everyone that we deserve what we have. I thought maybe you would consider handling the sales side and I'd stick to the running of the business, but it's just an idea and we can come to a decision on that later."

Jimmy thought for a moment. "This is a lot to take in tonight."

"And what you sprang on me isn't? Why don't we sleep on it and talk about it later. I'm sure we'll both decide it's what we want to do together."

Jimmy stood and stretched, casting a glance at the beds. "I'm going to sleep with you tonight, you know."

"I thought you would."

They both stripped down to their underwear, not bothering with pyjamas, and climbed into the bed. As Thomas lifted his arm, Jimmy immediately rolled in, resting his head against his chest. He sighed contentedly as Thomas kissed his forehead.

"I never want to leave you again, Thomas. Now that I've got you back, I couldn't take it."

"You never will." Thomas slid his arm down and around his shoulders. "Happy Christmas."

"Our first," Jimmy answered drowsily.

~~~ End ~~~  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made one change to what we know, but I trust I'll be forgiven. In S5, Thomas's father is still alive.


End file.
